Son sourire
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: Pour Antonio, rien n'est plus beau qu'un sourire fait par Romano. Malheureusement le faire sourire semble être une tâche assez compliquée... Ou pas?


Hey hey hey! Me revoilà avec un autre Spamano! Hum. Oui, je sais, je suis en retard de mon autre fic, et je m'en excuse. La suite viendra très bientôt ne vous inquiètez pas (si vraiment quelqu'un s'en soucie '-') Enfin bref, j'avais cette idée depuis un moment. Et ce soir, je me sentais inspirée. Alors... Voilà! Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: Hélas, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Si ce serait le cas, Spain chanterait à Romano ''hips don't lie'' et après ils... BREF 8D

* * *

Des sourires, il y en a plusieurs catégories.

D'abord, il y a ce merveilleux sourire, qui nous remonte toujours le moral et qui vient améliorer notre journée, un tant soit peu. Il fait chaud au coeur, et nous donne, à notre tour, envie de sourire à ceux qui en on particulièrement besoin.

Il y a aussi celui qui est réfonfortant, qui nous donne envie de continuer, qu'importe les embûches qui peuvent nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Mais le plus beau d'entre tous, c'est le magnifique sourire de la personne à qui notre coeur est destiné. Rien qu'en le voyant, c'est comme si l'univers tout entier arrêtait de tourner, et l'unique son que l'on pourrait entendre est celui d'un coeur battant à un rythme démesuré.

Antonio pourrait en témoigner aisément, car à ses yeux, rien n'était plus beau qu'un sourire offert par son très cher Romano. L'unique problème étant que c'était une chose qui n'était malheureusement que très peu commune chez l'italien, qui ne retroussait pratiquement jamais les lèvres afin de montrer sa joie. Oh bien sûr, on lui avait souvent répeté que plus une chose se faisait rare, plus elle était appréciée, cependant, une fois tous les siècles n'était guère suffisant à son goût.

Alors, tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, en cette belle journée d'octobre où le temps n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid, était de réfléchir à un quelconque moyen qui pourrait arracher un sourire au plus jeune.

Il pourrait peut-être lui faire un compliment qu'il ne lui avait jamais fais... Mais était-ce seulement possible? Il lui avait déjà probablement déjà tout dit, en ce qui concernait cela. Et même s'il en trouvait un, la réaction de Romano serait probablement quelque chose dans le style de _'' Q...Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bastardo?! Chigiii! _'' et il se mériterait un bon coup de tête dans l'estomac. Rien que d'y penser, son ventre lui faisait mal. Décidément, quel _tsundere_, ce petit Lovi...

Oh, il pourrait aussi lui donner une tomate fraîchement cueillie de son jardin. Ah ça, il en était certain, ça lui ferait énormément plaisir. Cependant, les chances que l'italien s'empare de la tomate en la mangeant vitesse grand V et s'en aille sans rien dire étaient très élevées. Même qu'il pourrait revenir en disant '' _J'ai faim, j'en veux une autre. Tout de suite! _'', d'un ton sèche qui lui était propre. Tsundere et capricieux.

Ou... peut-être qu'il pourrait attendre son cher Roma dans son lit, en sous vêtement, avec des pétalles de roses éparpillées un peu partout, et que...

Non. Très, _très_ mauvaise idée. Antonio tenait à la vie, quand même. Et il était selon lui encore beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir maintenant!

Il soupira et se rendit à la cuisine en trainant des pieds. L'italien allait bientôt arriver et il n'avait toujours pas préparé de repas, et il devait se dépècher... Sinon, il ne manquerait pas de se faire insulter et disputer. Hé oui, son Romano avait un sale caractère, et il avait beau y réfléchir pendant des heures, trouver une idée pour le faire sourire lui semblait tout bonnement impossile. Mais il l'aimait comme ça, et pas autrement. Alors ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, au fond.

Il prépara rêveusement des spaghettis, et au moment où il eut finit, un bruit de porte se fit entendre suivit d'une voix que l'espagnol reconnaîtrait entre mille.

'' Oooooi, Antonio, j'ai faaaim...! ''

Tout sourire, ledit Antonio se retourna vers l'italien en lui faisant signe d'aller s'installer à table, chose qu'il fit immédiatement en tapant impatiemment du pied.

Le plus vieux arriva finalement avec deux assiettes, et déposa celle de Romano devant lui, avant de s'installer à son tour. Il allait porter sa fourchette garnie de pâtes à sa bouche, lorsque l'italien attira son attention.

'' Ooh, des pastas! ''

Il prit une première bouchée du repas, avant de fermer les yeux et sourire d'une manière satisfaite.

Cependant il rouvrit précipitement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une goutte atterir sur sa joue... Du sang?

'' W...Woooah putain! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de connard! Tu saignes du nez, bordel! Mais c'est une fontaine ou quoi?! ''


End file.
